


The Soldier, The Agent and The Mechanic

by ForeverCrushing



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, Bucky has a mission as well, But still a good friend, But they are little shits as well, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, Howard is not a Bad Parent, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nobody is a virgin, Oral Sex, Post-World War II, Promiscuous Tony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seductive Tony, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a man in a mission, Tony is a little shit, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverCrushing/pseuds/ForeverCrushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie “The man from U.N.C.L.E”, this history will roll around Tony, Bucky and Steve, it happens ten years after the end of the World War II. Bucky is working for KGB, Steve is working with CIA and Tony, well, and he just does his thing, as usual.<br/>Well the true is that everyone have their own agenda. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier, The Agent and The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Marvelous beings that are brave enough to try to read this masterpiece (?). There are some warnings I want to give you before you start reading.  
> 1st Steve is NOT Captain America. But he is “something” and Bucky is the something, and that my dears you shall discover later.  
> 2nd Steve and Bucky are in theirs early thirties, and Tony is twenty two years old.  
> 3rd English is not my first language, nor the second, so I apologize, in advance, for any errors that may appear.  
> 4th ENJOY! The 1000th fic of winteriron :DDDDD

_“The mission is simple agent.”_

It was a hot summer night and two different types of footsteps echoed on the dirty floor of the small, dark and almost desolated street where the sounds coming from the main square were barely audible, but none of them belonged to _The_ Agent. He was hidden in the shadows watching, tracking and memorizing every single little thing that his target was doing. But above all that he was waiting.

_“Bring this man.” His handler, a tall shadow without a face, said passing him a folder with a photo, a name and every other information that he should know to fulfill his mission. The agent wouldn’t need anything more._

The man Antonio Eduardo Carbonell, twenty two years old, 5’11 of height, over a hundred e fifty of weight, tan skin, brown hair, light brown eyes, was his target. He was a mechanic on a small town near Rome, a mediocre one. Also a womanizer, he was the kind of man that didn’t really have something that matter for him. After his mother’s dead, a gold-digger actress named Maria Carbonell that tried to marry Howard by having his son, his alcohol problem increased and his life became messier. He was the type of man that organization like KGB would want for any reason. But he was Howard Stark son.

And he was needed to find the older man.

_“Alive. Understood?”_

For that reason The Agent was hidden in the shadows gazing how his target stumbled forward, not looking as drunk as the young beautiful woman in his arms, towards the darkest corner of the street while his hands keep wondering the feminine curves of the young brunet in a rather lewd and wanton manner. But the girl was far from complaining. The Agent could tell, by the way that her hips were rolling with sensuality while her back and neck stir every time Stark touched an erogenous spot a hers, that she was having a marvelous time. After all, her own hands were also touching the young man with little, or rather barely none, shame.

And didn’t that just facilitated the mission for the brown haired agent? Having that woman distracting the young man.

“Antonio, _bello,_ where are you taking me?” Giggled the drunk woman, holding herself tightly to Stark’s coat, after tripping over a stone and almost falling face first into the ground, only to be silenced by the man with one deep kiss while pushed against one wall, becoming one quivering, moaning mess in Stark’s embrace.

Her loud lewd voice covered completely the little, barely there, noise that The Agent made removing the safety, after previously loading the gun.

“Do you want to?” Questioned Stark whispering sensually in perfect Italian, leaving the woman’s mouth to start kissing her neck. “Do you want to know where I am going to take you, _Cara mia_?

“Yes” She sigh, rolling her head to the side. ” _Sì, Antonio_!”

Catching a blurry glimpse of The Agent, right before dreadful agent raised his gun and shot a bullet that landed right in the middle of her fearful green eyes, the woman start trembling and hitting Tony’s shoulders, incapable to speak but able to catch the mechanic attention. Who, extremely annoyed by the interruption, lifted his head only to see how the bullet reached its target. The noise muffled by the silencer, at the same time the blood start gushing out from the hole in the woman’s forehead.

 “What the fuck!” Stark stumble backwards, face and clothing tainted crimson blood red, nearly falling on his ass while the dead woman’s body fell to the floor with a hollow sound, though he didn't make too far before The Agent reached him and hit him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun with expertise, making the man fall unconscious in less than a few seconds.

To Tony the only thing that he could see before all went black, was a dark shadow of a man with icy blue eyes watching him while he feel like falling. But before Stark could hit the floor the Agent’s free hand reached the lapel of Tony’s blood soaked coat, stopping him from falling.

Everything was going perfect as it was expected. Until _he_ came.

“Put the man and the gun down Bucky.”

_Steve Grant Rogers._

The Agents biggest, _Grantest,_ nightmare.

“Get the hell out of here Rogers.” Said the Agent, lifting the Stark with ease to put him over his left shoulder. Or that the Agent tried to do before his instinct kicked in and he let the brown haired man drop slowly to the dirty floor while the KBG agent dodged to the left, the kick Steve throw at his backside, rolling over Antonio’s body, before stand up once again facing the blond man that used to be his best friend, his brother.

“I can’t let you take him Bucky.” Steve declared. The Agent lifted his fists at the time that he positioned himself between the blond man standing in front of him and the faint young one on the floor, prepared for the fight that was meant to start.

“Is that so?” The Agent heard himself asking, watching how Rogers started to move. Not approaching but slowly began to circling the brown hair agent, Steve’s cobalt blue eyes never leaving the Bucky’s icy blue grey ones. Barnes’ moved with him, not stupid enough to live his back open and his target unprotected.

“Why Rogers?” Barnes’ voice was cold, void and Steve hated it.

“Because, you are not the only one with a mission.” The blond said, taking a step forward making Barnes’ hold his handgun firmly, ready to attack. “I’m with CIA, Buck, I can help you.” He tried to explain, lifting his hands to look as harmless as possible. “We both know what happened if Russia takes Howard. We both know!” Steve nearly screamed, attempting to make the brown haired agent react, but Barnes remained impassive gazing coldly at the Steve’s eyes before aiming his gun at him.

Steve seeing, and nearly not believing how blind his friend had become, lifted his gun as well. Noticing briefly how the body of the young brunet on the floor moved slightly, Antonio was waking up. And Steve’s need to make is move soon, before Bucky notice as well.

So, taking advantaged of Bucking being the first to shoot, as always, always aiming to kill and most precisely always aiming at his head, Steve roll to the ground, evading rapidly the bullet that with a muffled sound dig in the wall behind the place where Steve’s head was located, before elevate himself to his feet and shoot a bullet aimed at Bucky’s left ankle, making the agent jump back to avoid being hit. What was Steve’s plan, _obviously_ , because as soon as the brown haired agent jump back, the blond one raced forward, taking Antonio’s body from the floor, putting him over his shoulder with a muffle “huff” sound and zero care, at the same time he took a medium size gun with a hook in the muzzle that he pointed at the metal fencing on the terrace at the top of the building at his right. The hook fitted himself in between to metal cylinders before the main mechanism of gun started to push him and Antonio up rather slowly and doing nothing to protect both of them from the very angry Russian agent that was on the ground aiming at them.

Barnes was aiming at the rope, but in the dark was awfully hard to see it. And if it wasn’t enough before he could shot his gun, after catching a glimpse of the thin but strong rope, the agent started to hear the police’s sirens not far away from where he was located. _Fuck_. The mission was going flawlessly and then _BAM_ Steve had to show up and ruin everything.

But The Agent wouldn’t let Steve ruin it. He would catch the Stark’s kid, and complete his mission.

______________________________

Steve was running. Running and jumping from roof to roof. Swett dripping from his forehead, body hot and the muscles burning from exhortation but that wasn’t, certainly, what it was annoying him in that moment no. that reward would go to the insufferable man over his shoulder.

Antonio, _“call me Tony you don’t have a cute accent Latin-ish accent that make my name tolerable”,_ woke up soon after the landing on the terrace, grumping and moaning, in perfect English, over his headache for a few seconds before start remembering it all. Or _at least_ most of it. And started fussing over his shoulder trying to pry himself of Steve body for a few short minutes. Well he had no such luck. Because Steve was having none of it, and his headache wasn’t getting better over all that movement.  

But that was ok on Steve’s standards. It wasn’t helping him on his mission, but the blond couldn’t actually blame the Stark for trying to save himself. Even if in that immediate moment he wasn’t in danger. But that wasn’t the worst. _Oh no_. The worst came when the Stark started grabbing and felling his ass up _shamelessly_ , while saying something _definitely_ lewd about his ass on Italian. And Steve couldn’t even understand Italian, but the words that were coming out from the brunet month made Steve feel _absolutely_ dirty. _Especially_ because the Stark was saying them with his lips press to the small of his back.

And that was the _last_ drop.

He didn’t legitimately have anything against faggots. He served the USA army for almost a decade, he fought in the Second World War, and so he knew that a mouth was a mouth. Therefor he didn’t really think badly of the man that seek comfort in a man’s bed, because that would be honestly cynical and genuinely hypocrite.

But he wasn’t, certainly, on the mood to have his ass fondle up.

So after landing on the top of the building the was a good eight blocks away from the place where Steve found Tony, the blond CIA agent drop the brunet on the terrace ground with minimal care.

Because if the guy was capable of utter such vulgar thing about his buttocks he could take some manhandling.

But apparently Steve did exactly what Stark was expecting because the moron was smirking up at him, giggling his eyebrows while he elevated himself to a sitting position. This before the brunet gaze at him intently, as if he could see Steve soul with is bright honey brown eyes. But that intense gaze disappeared as soon as it appeared, almost making Steve believe that it has been product of his imagination. Or of the bright outdoor lights all over the fancy terrace.

But the blond new better. Something in that man was off, and that was making Steve’s hackles rise.

“So, _Tesoro._ ” Tony pronounced, still smirking annoyingly. “What is this all about? Money? I have none and it would be stupid kidnaping me, after saving me form being kidnap.” The brunet conclude frowning, gazing at Steve with his, once again, but now with his piercing brown eyes dark.

“Who are you?” The young man asked, sounding astoundingly sober for a moment. And not like the buzzed lewd man he was a few minutes ago.

“Steve Rogers.” He answered the question, watching how Tony lifted himself to his feet. “I work with CIA, and with need you.”

“With?” Tony interrupted, annoying Steve. “Not for? Interesting. So, _Steve_ , what kind of work are you doing with CIA?” The brunet scuffed, with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Your father.” Two eyebrows raised, and a pair wide surprise brown eyes that rapidly change to a pair of angry and hurt ones. “He disappeared. And we need you to...” Steve didn’t get a chance to complete the phrase before Tony was once again interrupting him.

“No.” The brown haired man looked furious. “You definitely don’t need me. Because I haven’t seen him since I was sixteen.”

Steve definitely had something to say about that. But there was no time for that. He had almost forgotten that he had Bucky chasing him, so he need to be quick and get to the street were Sam and Clint were waiting for him. But they were still pretty far away from the checkpoint so the definitely have to get a car. And definitely avoid the mad KBG agent on their ass.

And speaking of the devil.

“Steve! Duck down!” Tony screamed to the blond. Steve had lost himself for a few seconds while thinking what would be the fastest way get to their destination with minimum fuss from Tony, but, thanks to the mechanic’s warning, he was able to crouch down, evading another bullet aimed to kill, before take Tony by the arm and started running towards the emergency metal stairs on the side of the building. Jumping on the last set and landing with his knees bent, before looking up seeing how Tony was looking back at him as if he was a crazy man for thinking that he would do that.

“Come on!” Steve screamed extending his arms, as a gesture that he hope would be translated as _I will catch you_ _Tony_ before the brunet hurt himself. However the guy still looked at him like he wants to protest, but then he heard another bullet being shot and lending not far from where he was standing so Tony had no option but jump over the rail, landing one step away in front of Steve who took him by his biceps, to help him with his equilibrium, and then start running towards the closest car, once again with his head ducked and with his handgun out.

“Do you know how to open a car without the key?” The blond asked crossing the street to reach a black _Mitsubishi_ _Minica_ walk around the car and support his back on the backseat door, gun ready to shoot while he use the car to protected him and Tony at the time he peeked over the car’s tailgate. Steve could do it, obviously but Tony, who walk past him, with his head still ducked down and crunch in front of the driver’s door, was already taking from the inside pocket of his coat a little tool that he used to open the door _surprisingly_ fast.

Like it took him less than five seconds to have the door open.

And Steve mighty look at him with slight hint of awe in his blue eyes, before he get himself in the car, but using the back sit door, not wanting to go around the car or pass above Tony, not that he would have enough space to do so, but the young man was already working on way to put the car moving and then again it took him a _shockingly_ short amount of time to do that.

Because by the time Steve closed the door and lay down on the back sit, Tony already had the motor roaring lowly, and it didn’t take him much more time to start driving. Steve knows that Tony have been working has a mechanic, on the report said that he was a rather mediocre one, and that, even slightly drunk, he shows some really amazing moves.

But maybe he was just good picking up locks. _No._ Still, why would CIA give him wrong information? Or had Tony hide his mechanical… _gifs_?

Something was seriously not right.

“Tony, go to…”

“Oh no. Don’t think you will run the show up in where.”

“I have backup waiting for us.” The blond tried to explain calmly, seeing how Tony’s knuckles were white from griping the steering wheel hard. Steve’s eyes traveled up and the blond find himself focusing on Tony’s profile, noticing how young and frightened he looked at that moment. He must had burned of the alcohol and the adrenaline should be running low right now, so only now he is completely conscious of what is happening and he appeared like he was frantic, eyes moving in every direction, fingers trembling, legs shaking up and down, even if the guy was still trying to pretend to be alright.   

“Tony.” Steve called him, siting up, with his head ducked low, and put a hand on his shoulder. “You need calm down. Everything is going to be ok” The blond said, with a firm grip on Tony shoulder. “Breath slow. In and out. In and out.”

The young man did it. He matched Steve’s breath without stop driving. The blond, on the other hand help Tony while using the mirrors of the car to make sure that they weren’t being followed.

“Where do you want to go?” Steve heard Tony asking after he felt the young guy relaxing a little bit. But still tense, nervous, and scared.

“Take us to the roundabout in _San Giovani_ square. We will live the car there, and then walk the rest of the way.”

“Ok.”

“Ah, and Tony. We are being chased.” The blond informed Tony, who nearly jumped from his seat.

“What? What should we…?”

“Keep on going. Stop at the red light in front of you. I won’t let him take you ok?”

The younger man stayed in complete silence for one complete minute, before he made a little “hum” sound and stopped in front of the red light, looking straight ahead. Not even looking to his side when a dark blue car came to a stop to his right. The only thing that prove that Tony acknowledged the other agent was the way his body tensed u.

“Tony. You ok son?” Steve asked quietly. Hopping that the young man wouldn’t speak _to_ him.

And thankfully the young lad just make another “hum” sound keeping his lips closed and his eyes on the red light.

“Ok. I am going to shut the agent.” The blond explained, bringing his gun aiming a bullet that would pass behind Tony’s head and into the other car’s window, hopefully never hitting Bucky. “Now I am doing to shoot a bullet that will hit the drivers sit window. And I want you to start the car, as soon as the bullet hits the glass. Ok?” After hearing another “hum”, Steve pull the trigger and Tony started the car, while the other car stayed behind.

“Did it hit him?!” Tony asked, driving way above the speed limit. Well in USA he would be above the seep limit, but Steve wasn’t sure about the driving rules in Italy.

Not that really mattered right now.

“No. He is still chasing us, and now turn left on your next opportunity.” Steve said, while sitting up again still with his gun in his hand.

“The next? We can’t the street is too thin at the end we won’t pass.”

“Just do it, ok?”

Tony huffed but did it anyway. Turning left into a street that was obvious that wasn’t meant to have cars passing through it. They would definitely get stuck and if Tony end up getting hurt or worse, dead, he would make Rogers pay.

“Ok. Ok. Whatever you say _saputello!_ ” Tony exclaimed looking over his shoulder, ready to keep mouthing off, but he click his own mouth closed as soon as he saw the angry Russian agent in the same car racing right behind them. His car was far faster than the one that Tony was driving, but it was also larger than the _Mitsubishi_ and that’s why it end up stuck in between two a particular buildings that were place more ahead of the others, making the thin street even more slim. The car where Tony and Steve almost got locked in between the two buildings, but end up only right mirror.

 _Thank god for small mercies_.

But the other agent car? That one lost the both mirrors and yet still got stuck in between the two houses.

Which were hilarious. The face the agent made deserved a photo.

However, when a person was driving they should keep their eyes on the road ahead of them and not in the hilarious scene behind them.

And that’s why Tony almost had a heart attack when the car flew over the stairs, that shouldn’t be there in the first place, and ended up stuck between the last two buildings that infernal street.

“What now genius?! We are stuck!” Tony _nearly_ screamed, angrily staring at the blond. Who simply collected his things and opened the back sit window that was connected to one of the windows of the edifice.

 _Oh_.

“Now we get out of the car and run.” Steve made is point while opening the building window and after that jumping in. And couldn’t Tony just feel the smugness rolling out of him? “Are you coming?”

“Who me? Of course not, I’ll stay here and wait for the other guy” Tony stated sardonically, while he slowly moved over to the back sit and then crossed the window getting in the dark living room. “What did you think?”

 ______________________________

If you thought that Bucky was furious before, you should have seen his face as he broke the windshield of the car he had been driving with one single kick. The Agent was absolutely enraged, but he wouldn’t let Steve escape with his key to infiltrate Hydra, he simply wouldn’t. And that’s why he jumped through the space and raced forward towards the other car, seeing how Antonio crossed the window as he sprint down the stairs, jumping on the last set ready to catch them both, but the only thing he saw was a van taking of, still with half of Steve’s body outside.

Well, _fuck_. _What Bucky wouldn’t do to put a bullet on the little punks’ ass._

“Who would have known? _The_ agent falling one simple mission. This won’t look good on your record” Said a voice coming from the shadows of an alley behind Bucky. And there were another person that Bucky would love to put a bullet, or rather a dozen, in his ass.

“Romlow.”

“Get in the car kid. Schmidt want to talk to you.”


End file.
